It's a impossile love?
by karlarenee
Summary: A 17 old girl thinks she had fall in Love with Feliciano (Italy). Rated T for Romano's beautiful language
1. Introduction

**Hello, Hola :3 This is the first story I am making hope you like it** **~ve~**

* * *

Hey! My name is Alice. I was born in Mexico. We had always traveled from country to country wich I never get sad when it's time to say good-bye to my new friends, but now I'm 17 it's time for me to go to new places and study. Wow! time has passed so fast...

Well, I really want to go to North Italy, it had be my passion go and live there so I decided to study there. The only thing I would never forgot was when I met that loving pasta full, of the red hair, that I had fall in love..

* * *

**This is the introduction hope you like it Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

It's Alicia's first day of school. She was very nervous about new classes, new partners, new teachers, etc. At first sight when you see this school, you may find it hard to find each classroom. Well, however, she was very scared although she talks a lot is a very shy girl.

When Alicia entered to her new classroom, she accidentally hit someone at her front. That's when she found a cute guy of red hair, with a (cute) curl, and with a peculiar accent told- "Sorry for disturbing you, are you OK?" In this moment Alicia had said sorry to the cute guy for hitting him accidentaly.

_**Alicia's POV**_

'Oh god, he's sooo cute' I thought myself. Then he said again with his funny but cute accent- "Come ti chiami bella ragazza?" Bella? Ragazza? "What have you said?" I said on my really wierd face. He said-"What's your name pretty girl?" I blushed instantly:

A: I'm not pretty.

I: Yes, you do.

A: However, I'm Alicia. What's your name?

I: I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli, Bella Ragazza

A: *blushes instantly* Stop saying me that, please.

Well, that was a very pretty moment with Feli, I hope I would get along with him.

_**Italy's POV**_

Dannazione! Lei è calda (Damn! She's hot) she's a pretty young lady. Why on earth she would look to someone like me? I will make her fall in love, but how? Well, I will need to know about her. I will talk her at lunch time, yeah, that's a good idea, or not? But I am a country! I almost forgot it. I can't conquer her, or yes? F*CK! Dude they are too much questions in my head... Well, i would talk her on lunch time, terminare (finish).

**Two hours later**

**Italy's POV**

There she is, on that table, she looks very alone_** (author's opinion FOREVER ALONE, haha, sorry)**_I'll talk to her, yeah, that would be okay, I think so.

I: Hi, bella ragazza

A: Hi Feli, please stop saying me like that *blushes*

Lizzy: Hey, are you all alone?

I: No we're jus-

A: Yes, please come, sit with us

Francis: Hello belle rose (pretty rose) *kisses Alice's hand*

A: *blushes* Who are you?

F: I am Francis, à votre service (at your service)

A: I don't speak French.

F: Well, and what is your name bella bella?

A: I'm Alice, nice to meet you.

I: *interrupts* Um, Alice, I would like you to come to eat pasta at my house after school, would you like to?

A: Well, I don't have any plans so I can go to your house. *happily*

I made a low ve~ for not alarming Alice, maybe she would notice that I like her. I would really date her in a very short future...

* * *

**OMG! That was so cute :3 I you like it Please send out a review :D I love Italy's romantic form, of course he would not say damn or f*ck or even hot, but this only puts the stoty more interesting, don't you think? ~Pasta~ ve~**


	3. Chapter 2

**I think I would make like 2 chapters today.**

**Alicia: Don't forget to comment!  
**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

Alicia was intrigued for the way Feli treats her. So she agreed to go and eat pasta with Feli. She just love pasta. Entering to Feli's house she found a guy with the same style of hair like Feli, but he had brown hair. She was very confused but glad to meet him. His name was Lovino (Romano). The difference about Feliciano and Lovino, Lovino was more serious, and well, he didn't was a SO romantic guy, Feliciano was romantic and he likes pasta, soccer, and painting. Then, she saw a tall man, about 180 cm, blond and has blue eyes and another guy with black hair dressing in an oriental way. There names were Ludwig (Germany) and Kiku (Japan) they were Feli's best friends. So she met everyone of the house. At least, they would not be alone.

_**Alicia's**** POV**_

It was funny to meet Lovino. There was a great difference between Feli and Lovi, Lovi was more serious than Feli, that's strange, they look like twins but the difference was their hair. Well, Ludwig has a face of the army, wich scares me, but that's the same because I know that inside has a sweet heart at all, I think so. Kiku is very serious, its face says it all, but he is a peaceful person It really was a strange family, but friendly at all. Feli welcomed me as their guest of honor, wich it makes feel very special, I like it! He was so sweet! So we all sit down and ate the pasta that Feli made us. It was very delicious, he is a very good chef, I think so. After eating, everyone went to different rooms, we were only Feli and me. He was looking at me, as if something of me takes his attention, I was looking at him, too. He was so cute for me, and he asked me: (I=Italy, A=Alice)

I: Do you have a place were to sleep?

A: Not really

I: Fine! You can sleep in my bed

A: WHAT!?

I: No, no! You can sleep in my bed and I sleep in the couch. Tomorrow we will find you a new apartment.

A: But what about School?

I: After school, of course

A: Oh, Okay!

I: Ve~

Ve? What is thay word? I didn't hear that before. He said ve~ happily? Maybe is an Italian way to say "yei!" or "wohoo!" At least I have a place to sleep this night, tomorrow I will look for a new apartment.

_**Italy's POV**_

Did she said yes? Really? This is going really good this is getting better! She would sleep in my house! I am very happy! ve~! She's so pretty! I would take time before I say "I love you" to Alicia. I would take time, maybe in a very short time...

Maybe..

* * *

**It was very pretty, don't you think? Its very beautiful aww 3 next chapter would be AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Alicia's POV**_

Feli tell me good night bella ragazza, again. How I said it, that makes me blush. I closed my eyes and fall asleep

*Dream*

She was in a cute dress near a garden, In the other side, Was Feli with a bouquet of flowers and gave it to Alicia. She was very surprised and Feli said: "Ti amo Alicia" ( I love you Alicia) and they started dancing through the garden but suddenly Feli said: "wake up" "wake up"

*Finish Dream*

Lovino: Alicia! Wake up! You're going late for school if you don't wake up!

Alicia: *yawning* I'm coming. Five minutes more, please.

Lovino: You don't have me any choice. *pours a cup of cold water to Alice*

Alicia: Ahhhhh!

Feliciano: *enters to the room scared* Quello che è successo l'inferno! (What the hell happened!) Alicia, are you OK?

Alicia: *Angrily* NO! LOVINO POURED ME A CUP OF COLD WATER!

Lovino: She didn't want to wake up maledire! (Curse)

Feliciano: But that's not the point Lovino! Sorry Alicia, he is like that.

Alicia: Yeah, whatever, I need to change clothes, so everyone go out of here please.

L and F: Okay

What the hell with Lovino? He was very rude with me. Does he hates me? I need to change of clothes, first of all. This pijama was very cold because it was wet, damn!

_**Narrator's POV**_

Alicia left the room rapidly. She was dressed with a skirt, and a floppy shirt. Feliciano and Lovino were looking at her very surprised. Feliciano make breakfast. After being ready Alicia was already out of the house next to Ludwig and Kiku. Feliciano was going out but Lovino called him right back:

L: You love Alicia right?

F: WHAT!? No, of course not! She is my friend!

L: Really?

F: *nervously* hum yeah!

L: Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me

F: Thanks Bro!

**In classroom**

A: Hey, Feli! can you help me with this equa...tion?

F: *sleeping* Pasta... I love pasta...

A: 'that's very funny' *trying not to laugh*

F: Alicia?

F: uh.. *Yawning* did I miss something?

A: Yes, the class.

F: oh

*bell rings*

A: Well, I gotta go out of here..

F: I'm coming with you!

A: Why?

F: emm umm, BECAUSE I WANT!

A: Okay...? I would go to the cafeteria, If you want.

F: OK

He's very strange at all. But he is an italian. Italians are italians. However, I don't mind if he is like that. It's funny how he reacts or make expressions in front of everybody, he is crazy. But he has its gentle way. At least he is not like Lovino that pours a cup of cold water while sleeping. I continue being mad at him. F*CK YOU LOVINO! He needs to say sorry about what he did. Anyways, today I will look for a new apartment!

**Out of School**

_**Narrator's POV**_

Feli took Alice to many places looking for the new apartment, which they didn't had good luck looking for. They realize that it was too late for looking. Alicia will sleep on Feli's house, again. Alicia was very tired so she fell asleep on the couch. Feli look at her, and with a smile, he placed a blanket and whispered "Good night" to Alice. She just smiled. She had heard Feli whispering on her ear.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

Feli knew that Alicia had smiled last night. He was happy and embarrassed at the same time. But it's Saturday! It's time to find Alicia's new department _**(authors opinion: sorry I was writting department as apartment, sorry).**_Alicia has woke up late, because she was too tired from the last night, she saw Ludwig making breakfast? Well that was strange, for her. He made something called Wurst, that was a weird name for a tipical food from Germany, she thinks so. Next to him was a bottle of beer, what for her it didn't matter, if he doesn't pour it on the breakfast. She didn't find Lovino or Kiku around the house, which rarely they never go out of home. Meanwhile, Feli and Ludwig were talking something important, Alicia had curiosity and heard what they were talking from:

F: Ludwig..

L: What's wrong Feli?

F: Do you think that Alicia and me would be together?

L: Umm, I think so, if you take care of her.

F: Really?

L: Yes, I think so...

F: Ve~ she's so cute, but she is very shy. How can I conquer her?

L: I don't know. I'm not good about love.

F: I see it, talking about Alicia, where is she?

A: *Whispering* Oh shit! *run to the coach as if she didn't notice anything*

F: Oh, Hi Alicia! Good morning ragazza!

A: ah, Hi Feli!

F: Did you already breakfast?

A: umm, no

F: You look pretty with your pajamas.

A: uh, thanks, but I prefer normal clothes.

F: Then, hurry up! We need to continue searching your new department.

A: Yeah! That's true, lets continue for the search! *goes upstairs to change clothes*

_**Alicia's POV**_

Uff, that was a close one. He almost catch me! So, he loves me? Really? Oh my god, that's perfect! We can have the opportunity to be together as a couple! Well, Here we go, Plan A: wear sexy top and jeans for surprising him, yeah that's good, and at the end of the search, I would declare my love for him. That's the perfect plan! Just what I need to astonish him. I hope this would not be a disaster.

_**Narrator's POV**_

Alicia was wearing a top, which it easily look her belly button, and tight jeans. Feli was astonished when he saw Alicia, but he was not astonished of joy, he was astonished of embarrassment. He took a t-shirt from her suitcase and said:

F: Please put this on, instead of that top *blushed*

A: mm, well, if you want to...

Alicia was embarrassed, of how Feliciano was looking her. Finally, she decide to use the pretty t-shirt Feli gave her. She was dissappointed of how she acted and said sorry to Feli. Feli just smiled and said: "Una bella donna non mostra il suo corpo in quel modo" (a beautiful woman does not show her body that way). Alice didn't undersand but she nooded in an embarrassed way. They get out of home and continue searching Alicia's department. They search for a long time until Alicia get tired. Feliciano took her to a ice-cream store.

F: Of what flavor would you like to eat?

A: Chocolate, please.

F: Okay I would get a chocolate ice-cream too

A: Okay :)

*eating their ice-creams near the store*

F: So, Alicia, Were did you lived before?

A: Well, I didn't have an exact place were to live But I lived 5 years in Mexico, were I lived since a little girl.

F: So, can you talk to me in spanish like Antonio?

A: Sure! Hola amigo como estas? Un gusto en conocerte, me caes muy bien la verdad! (hello friend how are you? Nice to meet you, I like you)

F: That's cool, don't you think so?

A: Yeah I think so.

F: Alicia, I have wanted to say you something...

A: Well say it *in her mind: 'Say I love you! Say I love you!'*

F: I... I..

A: *her face turned red* you?

F: *whispers* I love you...

A: ... That's a cute thing from you, as always

F: *blushes* I'm talking seriously

A: ...

F: And another thing...

A: Yeah?

F: May I kiss you?

A: *face red as tomato* s-sure

Feli took his movement, as Alicia took her movement. Feli closed the gap. They kissed, THEY REALLY KISSED!

_**Alicia**** POV**_

O my god! we were kissing, a real kiss! I didn't was good at it, But Feliciano was really good at it. Then he took a soft bite to my lip. I didn't grumble at it, and I continue kissing. I was astonished, he really loves me! We have stopped, and he was smiling. And all of sudden I heard:

?: FELICIANO VARGAS! F*UCK YOU! YOU'RE A SERIOUS HEARTBREAKER!

I turned back and I notice Lovino crying with a bouquet of red roses. I was very astonished of the way he shouted to Feliciano. I didn't want to hurt him, even though I hate him. Next to him was Kiku, trying to comfort him. I didn't have any comments. I was scared, and then felt bad what Lovino had seen.

F: But you said to me that my secret was kept with you. I didn't realize that you love Alicia.

L: Anyways, I was trying to be gentle with her, but from the cup of cold water she didn't talk to me, I was trying to say sorry but I have failed, FAILED BECAUSE OF YOU! I really love her, but you have already kissed her. You have conquered her heart. And well, I would be there staring at you two loving to each other, AND I WOULD BE ALONE! F*CK YOU FELICIANO! I REALLY F*CK YOU!

A: I am so sorry Lovi-

L: YOU'RE NOT SORRY ALICIA! YOU HAVE FINALLY FOUND WHAT YOU WANT! I would be the one who say sorry because I tried..

A: I am sorry for entering into your life *wanting to cry, she runs away*

L, F: No! Alicia, wait please!

I was in a great depression, it's my fault Lovino was like that, and I'm sorry, really sorry. I have a better idea, I will go back with my mother, I had made a great depression in here, tomorrow I will pack my things and return to Mexico. That's it, I'm tired being the troublemaker. But of the sudden I heard a sweet voice, but it was not from Feli. It was Lovino. I almost scared as hell, because I didn't want to breake again his he suddenly attached by my wrists and take me to the wall. he was starting to kiss me! He kissed me, taking his hands out to my hips, he started to bite my lips. I was trying to escape, but he didn't want to leave me. He started by kissing my neck, I was very angry that I swear I would knock him if I had the chance. I started to scream "HELP" but no one was hearing. I realized we were alone. He was saying "You were of Feliciano, but now you're mine" I scream the loudest I can, but no one was hearing. He started again kissing my lips, I was very weak for fighting against Lovino, I was defeated. But I heard a loud voice shouting "STOP YOU, COWARD!". It was Ludwig, thanks god. He pulled Lovino, separating his hands out of me. I was crying, I found Feliciano, we hugged together. I was alright, I only had a bite in my neck, that's it. Feli started to kiss me in the cheek, thinking I was very hurtled. I saw again Lovino who was in a weak place. He just gave me the bouquet of flowers that had in hand in the mall. I started to cry and hugged Lovino and said sorry in a weak place. He hugged me too, he said "sorry for kissing you, I really love you, but I see you have other person in mind, I just tried to be happy, but it didn't work. And sorry for bitting your neck, you are just perfect. I hope you would be happy with Feliciano". He gave me the last kiss, before he goes to the police. I cried, too much, because it was my fault. Feli hugged me, he was crying, too. His brother would be in Jail.

It was my fault... my fault...

* * *

**Did Alicia can handdle this problem by herself?**

**Did Lovi would be free from jail?**

**Don't forgot the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A: Kiku, Kiku, Kiku, Kiku, help me Kiku, Kiku, KIKU!

K: What do you want Alicia-san!

A:*Crying* PLEASE HELP ME! WAAAAAHHH!

K: It's about what happened to Lovino, right?

A: *Sobbing* Yeah

K: Oh, come on. *hugs Alicia* (Note: It's Alicia's some like therapist) he would be okay

***FLASHBACK***

**Kiku's POV**

**Lovino was very happy. I was rarely seeing him happy. He never gets happy so easily. Suddenly he said:**

**K: Why so happy at a mall Lovino-kun? You just hate malls.**

**L: Okay, okay, I would say you the truth, I love Alicia. She's so adorable, cute and sexy!**

**K: What's the point about this is...**

**L: I would declare my love for her buying a cute bouquet o roses!**

**K: Really, are you serious? From the cup of cold water that you throw her Tuesday in the morning?**

**L: hmm, I just want to make her laugh!**

**K: And it didn't work, of course.**

**L: Yeah, sad thing.**

**K: If you want to make her laugh, you need to be cute with her.**

**L: Hm I just hope to not see her with Feli-**

***Alicia and Feliciano were kissing***

**L: he is.. he is...**

**K: Oh, calm down**

**L: FELICIANO VARGAS! F*UCK YOU! YOU'RE A SERIOUS HEART BREAKER!**

**F: But you said to me that my secret was kept with you. I didn't realize that you love Alicia.**

**L: Anyways, I was trying be too gentle with her, but from the cup of cold water she didn't talk to me, I was trying to say sorry but I have failed, FAILED BECAUSE OF YOU! I really love her, but you have already kissed her. You have conquered her heart. And well, I would be there staring at you two loving to each other, AND I WOULD BE ALONE! F*CK YOU FELICIANO! I REALLY F*CK YOU!**

**A: I am so sorry Lovi-**

**L: YOU'RE NOT SORRY ALICIA! YOU HAVE FINALLY FOUND WHAT YOU WANT! I would be the one who say sorry because I tried..**

**A: I am sorry for entering into your life *wanting to cry, she runs away***

**L, F: No! Alicia, wait please!**

**F: Look what you did Lovino!**

**L: I did? I DID!? YOU KISSED HER! YOU MADE ALL THIS TROUBLE *Runs away***

**K: Sorry, Lovino**

***ENDS FLASHBACK***

*Phone rings*

K: I would answer.

_?: Kiku! Can you pick up me at 7:00 please? I would be free from jail!_

K: Lovino-kun, I am happy about it!

_L: yeah, I would say sorry to Alicia about what happened 3 weeks ago._

K: Okay, I would be right back then. Bye.

A: Who was it?

K: It was Lovino, he would be free from jail.

A: Really? I would say finally sorry to him!

Narrator's POV

At 6:30 Alicia went to buy him a teddy bear to Lovino for saying him sorry. She made cute changes with some help of Feli and Kiku. Ludwig just sat there, staring at them, making sure they would not make a disaster. When they finished, Alicia just dressed like the teddy bear they made. They went to pick up Lovino. Alicia just saw him and gave him the cute teddy bear:

A: I am sorry for being rude with you

L: I am sorry for kissing you and kissing your neck last time.

A: Mistakes are mistakes *Gives Lovino the teddy bear* Here, it represents that we will always be with you.

L: Thanks, Alicia. *hugs Alicia, Feli, Kiku, and Ludwig. Wait, Ludwig?*

The teddy bear was dressed with Alice's Favorite T-Shirt and jeans (Note: the T- Shirt was blue,any Girly color), Has in hand Pasta, and in the other a sable (originally from Japan), In his head was Ludwig's military hat. Feli put a little curl in the head representing the curl that the two twins have. Lovino was very happy with the teddy bear,. He thought that having toys would not be bad at all. But suddenly, came a girl like the age of Alicia, and hugged Lovino:

L: Ah, sorry. Guys, she is my new girlfriend she is...

* * *

**Yo ho ho, Tra la la!**

**Want to know who's Lovino's girlfriend? Send a review. the best one would be Lovino's girlfriend e.e**


End file.
